


The Romero Job

by Kris



Category: Leverage
Genre: Community: zombie_fest, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-20
Updated: 2009-04-20
Packaged: 2017-10-12 10:19:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kris/pseuds/Kris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zombies attack, Hardison and Eliot to the rescue</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Romero Job

"Zombies are not what I expected," Hardison says, wide eyed. Eliot stares at him from the other side of the small office they've locked themselves in. The moaning outside in the hallway is starting to get to him. Romero would have been damned proud.

"Shut up, would you? We've got a job to finish."

"So let me get this straight, there are Zombies wandering around the streets and you want to finish the job" Hardison says. There's a tone in his voice that Eliot is having trouble placing, it's somewhere between hysterical woman and chihuahua.

"It don't feel right, leaving them like that," Eliot insists. The job had been a small one, and one meant just for the Leverage Inc. team. Get into the building, get the chemical compound that had created the Zombies without getting infected or eaten, get out.

"Yes, well," Hardison says, and he sounds much more calm, except when he starts yelling again. "We don't need to finish the job! Three fifths of our team are infected and out for our brains!"

"Yeah, well, we've already got the compound, we've got the team locked up but I'm not about to guarantee how long it will take Zombie Parker to figure out the lock. If we can get out and get the cure we can fix this, now can't we?" Eliot says and shoves Parker's climbing gear at the other man, she'll kill them if she finds out they left it lying around. Hell, she'll kill them if she finds them right now. "Get your ass moving, we've got a team, and a city, to de-zombfy."

"De-zombify? De-zombify? What the hell is that supposed to mean, that's not even a real word."


End file.
